Opposites Attract
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: He is fire. She is ice. Well, you what they say;opposites attract. When Elsa finds a homeless boy and takes him in, she discovers that she isn't the only one with powers. She'd always wondered why flames always grew whenever he was around. OC/Elsa, Anna/Kristoff, Rated because that's about what the movie is rated XD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey guys.**

**I wanted to write a Frozen fic and after a few days I had this idea and started writing straight away. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna work at Disney when I grow up, and THEN I'll own Frozen. For now though…**

**Ages:**

**Anna-17**

**Elsa-20**

**Kristoff- 19**

* * *

><p><em>6 months after the big freeze<em>

Elsa sat in her office, looking out the window, as white snowflakes fell past her window. Winter had come, the real one. It was almost midnight and boy, was she exhausted. But she couldn't go to sleep yet. Not with all that paperwork to finish. Man, being a queen was hard. As she turned away to from the window to continue her work she saw something out of the corner of her eye. The Ice Queen turned around to see a figure steadily walking towards the gates, which were now only closed at night in case of intruders. Elsa should been worried, but she got the feeling he (or she) wasn't here to hurt anyone.

She walked towards the gates with her best guards, Mitchel and Jon. She slowly opened the gates to see a boy lying in the snow, unconscious. As Jon picked him up she saw he had a mop of red hair like Anna's and rags covering his body. She ordered that the guards take him to the infirmary. The guards weren't sure that was a good idea, but they knew better than to question her command.

The sun rose over the white land known as the city of Arendelle in winter. Elsa sat beside a hospital bed with bloodshot eyes and bags under her eyes. On the bed lay the boy she rescued earlier. She had been waiting for him to wake up for hours. The sun shone through the window landing on the boy. His eyes slowly opened, revealing that they were coal black. The fireplace lit up a bit more.

"Good Morning, sleepy-head," she greeting him.

"Huh," his voiced was high-pitched, in a cute way. "Where am I?"

"Arendelle Castle. I found you outside the gates, unconscious," Elsa explained.

"Oh. I'm Zac, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Say what now?!" he said, leaping of the bed and bowing, "Your majesty."

Elsa giggled. "You're to stay here into you're completely healed. Then you can go home," she commanded.

"Oh right…" he said, sad, the flame lowering.

The queen noticed his misery. "What is it?"

"I kinda, sorta, don't have a home,"

Elsa felt sorry for him; after all, if she ever became homeless she could just build an ice palace again. _But he doesn't have powers _she thought. She offered for him to stay and live in the castle, and of course, Zac couldn't stop thanking her. No, really he just stalked her for two days, saying thank you, only stoping for a few seconds to breathe and when he dozed off in the middle of it accidentally. But Elsa wasn't annoyed. She thought it kind of cute actually. _Anna will love the new company _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks!<strong>

**Dragon out!**


	2. Chapter 1-I'm not alone?

Chapter 1-I'm not alone

**Hey guys, I forgot to mention there will be a lot of sister love between Elsa and Anna, but that's all. Not buts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Frozen .**

**Ages;**

**Anna-18**

**Elsa-20**

**Kristoff- 20**

**Zac- 17**

Elsa looked out the window. It had been roughly 9 months since she first found Zac, and, although she'd never admit it, she had fallen in love with him. She trusted him more than anyone else, except Anna, but she was her sister. It didn't count. She watched kids and adults galore playing in the snow she had made. She saw a couple ice-skating. They were so graceful. When the girl fell over, the boy caught her, before they kissed. She was lonely. She wished she could get into a relationship like that. Even better, she wished she could get into a relationship like that with Zac. But it would never happen. After all, "how could someone love a monster like me?" she thought aloud. "You're NOT a monster. And I never want you to call yourself that again!" Elsa knew who it was immediately. "Hello Anna." "It's lunchtime." "Oh, right, I'll be right down," she said taking one last glance at the couple with jealously before heading down after her sister.

Zac sat on his bed, wrapping something in blue paper with snowflake patterns on it. "Done. She's gonna love it!" he said holding the package up. It was Elsa's birthday in 3 days and he had gotten her a present. He thought about her powers, how she loved having them but sometimes, when they got out of control, people feared her. She had told him how she wished there was someone else with powers like hers. Oh, how he wished he could tell her. But if he did, what would she think? Would she not want to be with him anymore? He couldn't tell her. They had such a close relationship; he couldn't let that shatter because of one secret. He couldn't tell. He just couldn't. He hid the present under his bed and went to have lunch

_Elsa looks really beautiful in that gown. I'd wish she'd wear it all the time _Zac thought, staring at the beautiful queen. _What did do to deserve a friend like her?_

"Zac, you're staring again," Anna whispered to him.

"Oh, right."

Just then it started snowing outside. Everyone looked accusingly at Elsa.

"Wasn't me!" she said.

"So, Zac, you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked.

"How about a snow-woman? We'll call her Olafette, and Elsa can bring her to life, to keep Olaf company!"

"I can't."

Zac looked at her questioningly; "Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"You always say that!"

"I'm the queen, Zac. That's a lot of work," she explained

"Let me help you-We'll get the job done just as quickly. Then you can hang out with us!" Zac offered.

"No."

"Why not?"he asked

"It's, uh, too hard for you."

"What do you mean?" he stood up. He felt a lot of heat behind him but didn't notice. "Am I too dumb to do her majesty's intelligence-requiring work?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean!?" A fire started raging behind Zac, slowly approaching Elsa at the other end of the table. Elsa quickly put it out with her powers.

"Zac, I-"

"Stay away from me!" Zac yelled, facing his palm at her.

Flames leapt from his hand and towards Elsa. She jumped back, and put out the blaze. Zac, seeing the mess he'd made, ran away. Elsa was helpless to do anything other than stare in awe.

_I'm not alone?_

**Done! Voila! Etc!**

**No footnote today, sorry XD**

**Dragon out!**


	3. I'm sorry

I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to put this story on hiatus. I've got way too much going on in my life right now. I was gonna delete it, but then I saw how many people liked it and I couldn't let you down.


End file.
